


A Guide to Turning On Sir Gwaine

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hand Jobs, Horseback Riding, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Pining, Shy Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine's a simple man, with simple ideas on pleasure. Until he stumbles into Merlin, and quickly rethinks
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	A Guide to Turning On Sir Gwaine

Gwaine considered himself a simple man, with very simple ideas about what he found attractive. Women with big breasts, curvy hips and thick thighs that he could grab at. A fierce attitude, maybe a foul mouth and a brilliant way of seducing men. Experience was preferable, he had no time to be schooling a woman, he wanted to receive and give pleasure. This was a long-standing pattern, and although he did flirt with almost anybody he met, there was a type that he’d take to his bed.

Then, after the customary night of incredible sex, it was expected that the partner would leave. Preferably before first light, he didn’t want to stay longer than he had to, and cuddling wasn’t a necessity. It was nice, in the post-coital bliss, but then it became uncomfortable and sticky and he didn’t want to risk any woman catching feelings.

These rules were usually echoed by his fellow Knights, and even the Princess could admit that it seemed a logical thing to do. It made Gwaine’s life a very pleasurable experience, filled with drinking and pretty women.

When it came to men, his tastes were similar. Thick muscles, hair he could tug on, lots of muscle and a bawdy attitude. Someone who could drink, and wasn’t looking for attachment. This was another thing the Knights shared in common, especially with the fact they all lived in quite close proximity. It wasn’t unheard of for things to happen on trips, even if it hadn't happened between the Knights of the Round Table yet.

Take all these things that Gwaine enjoyed, and forget them. Throw them out of the nearest window, or under the hooves of the nearest horse, because the moment Gwaine met Merlin, he reconsidered everything.

As cliché as it sounded, Merlin was something completely different.

He wasn’t broad-shouldered. He wasn’t built like a house, and he certainly didn’t have very long hair. He didn’t drink his own bodyweight in alcohol, and the man certainly was going to want to get attached to someone. Then came the attitude, the bright smiles but the shy flirtation, a man that clearly had no experience with men.

It only got worse, unfortunately. Merlin was Gwaine’s very weakness, with sharp cheekbones and bright expressive eyes. Every morning, Gwaine would have the pleasure of greeting Merlin on the training field, of watching Merlin secretly out of the corner of his eye.

Gwaine felt like a teen once again, unable to control his urges when he saw the thin strip of skin revealed when Merlin reached for the high shelves in the armoury, or bent to pick up fallen weapons. Then there was the fact that no man alive had ever captured his attention like Merlin could, with his quick-tongue and his humour.

When he first saw the golden colour of Merlin’s eyes, Gwaine decided that he was never going to be able to bed another person ever again. It would be impossible, he simply couldn’t see anything past the fact that Merlin was the most beautiful creature to ever set foot in his life.

Flirting with Merlin came naturally, even if he got tongue-tied more times than he wanted to count. He bought Merlin flowers, came with sweet treats and fruits to try and tempt the manservant into his bed.

Merlin shirtless was a thing that no man should ever witness, if they wanted to maintain control of their eyes. Pale skin, lithe muscles that were tempting in the way they strained as he bent over, scars that Gwaine wanted to trace with his tongue and fingers and shit, before he could even think to look away, his cock was hardening.

As it turned out, all it took to turn Gwaine on was Merlin. His smiles, his laughter, the way he would roll his eyes when Arthur was being an idiot. His Magic, his very attractive body, those damn ears that he wanted to nip at and lavish with the same attention that the rest of his body deserved.

He found himself in his bed at night, a hand wrapped around his leaking cock as he thought about Merlin, imagined how it would feel to finally be able to kiss him. To take him to bed, strip him down and praise every inch of him.

Every night ended at the same point, with Merlin’s golden-eyes on him and his chest sticky and white. He’d not taken himself in hand this often in years, but Merlin was very much a thought that stuck in the forefront of his mind.

It all came down to the boiling point on the way back from a quick scouting mission, where Merlin had insisted on coming with them. It had been going fine, Gwaine totally wasn’t watching the way Merlin’s thighs tensed when he rode the horse, when his luck changed.

For better or for worse, Lancelot’s horse spooked from under him, and the other horses bolted as well. Merlin was kicked off, and with the horse gone, the Knights all went to offer him a ride back. It wasn’t an issue, Merlin was a relatively small man, the horses wouldn’t struggle.

Gwaine offered, because the others did. So, he shouldn’t have been surprised when Merlin picked him. They were close, with the shared bond of Magic, and Merlin moved to mount the horse and settled in front.

He didn’t know who had it out for him, whether it be any of the Gods that religion pushed upon them, but he was going straight to hell with his thoughts. His arms wrapped around Merlin’s hips and settled near his lap, reins in hand. Their thighs were pressed together, and then Merlin was wriggling back, and all the blood rushed south.

He was hard within moments, head spinning from the lack of blood getting to his brain. Merlin seemed oblivious, the steady canter having them pressed smoothly together. Gwaine was close to finishing in his breeches like a child, had to bite his inner cheek just to stop it from happening, when Merlin accidentally knocked back against him after a particular bump.

‘Oh, shit, sorry…’ Merlin began, no doubt able to feel the fact that Gwaine was about to burst free, and the Knight was glad his face was hidden.

‘S’fine.’ He grumbled.

Once back in Camelot, Gwaine was off the horse and striding towards the Castle. He didn’t make it back to his Chambers, opting for one of the alcoves in the less-traversed side of the Castle, slipping into the shadows. From there, it was merely a moment to unbuckle his belt and shove a hand into his smallclothes, freeing the painful erection that had been bothering him for the whole ride.

Usually, he’d get a little oil, work himself up slowly to the thoughts of Merlin’s cheekbones and dangerously plush lips, but he didn’t have the time now. Smearing the liquid already leaking around the length of his cock, he bit into his other fist as he fucked his hand, sharp movements that sounded obscene even to his own ears.

A hand closed over his shoulder, Gwaine jumping out of his skin and trying to desperately yank his breeches shut. Merlin looked thoroughly amused, a smile stretching over his cheeks and his eyes dark, before he took a step closer. The alcove was hardly big enough for the both of them, so Merlin was standing far too close, and Gwaine’s brain had officially decided that it was no longer worth it to help him.

Then, Merlin’s wicked smile turned hesitant, and the Warlock slowly reached out with nimble fingers. They reached into Gwaine’s breeches, wrapping around his practically-throbbing cock, squeezing experimentally.

‘I’ve never…’

‘Shit, no, that’s perfect.’ Gwaine wheezed out, let his head thump back against the wall as the Warlock bit his lip in concentration. It was almost too much, Gwaine wasn’t going to last long, especially not when Merlin sunk to his knees.

‘Fuck, Merlin…’

‘C’mon, show me how.’ Dark eyes pleaded, Merlin licking his lower lip before opening his mouth temptingly.

Gwaine was only human, there was no way he could resist such a pretty picture. His hand threaded into short hair, the other guiding his leaking cock into Merlin’s mouth, swearing as lips closed around him.

‘Your mouth, gods, so hot.’ He praised, ran a thumb over Merlin’s lower lip and staring at the wetness that leaked from the corners of his mouth. Utterly filthy, far too much for Gwaine’s cock to take, and he managed no more than two quick thrusts before he was spilling down Merlin’s throat.

His hips jerked as he emptied, Merlin’s eyes fluttering shut as he swallowed around him, wringing out the orgasm for far longer than Gwaine deserved.

The Knight stumbled, watched as Merlin finished cleaning him up and slowly did his breeches back up.

‘I’m really hoping that was because of me?’ He looked so shy, so innocent, despite the fact he’d just been on his knees for Gwaine.

The Knight decided that that the only thing that would ever turn him on after that, was Merlin.

And he intended to prove it.


End file.
